<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Starlight of the Gungans by for_t2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014751">The Starlight of the Gungans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2'>for_t2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Mythology/Religion, Bioluminescence, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Diplomacy, Drabble, F/F, Fish, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Graafish: an aquatic species native to Naboo, notable for their distinctive bioluminescence and their near-universal role in Gungan mythologies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Sabé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Starlight of the Gungans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights darted through the darkness of the ocean depths, not quite in unison, nor coordinated, but together.</p>
<p>"They're beautiful."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Sabé hummed, brushing her fingers through Padmé's hair. It had been a long day of debates and negotiations, and her Queen had done so well. "The Gungans say that the waters inside us are bonded to the ocean. When we die, some people have a fire that escapes back into the ocean with the waters."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Sabé could feel Padmé's smile.</p>
<p>"My lady," Sabé hugged Padmé closer. "Your fire would light up all the oceans of Naboo."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>